WolvenCat
A WolvenCat is a hybrid of a wolf and any cat. WolvenCats can be many different sizes, depending on breed. Many animals aren't WolvenCats, since this race can be considered powerplay when it is not. Breeds There is no common breed, as many are not this race. Tiger The tiger breed of WolvenCat usually has at least stripes somewhere. The tiger breed of WolvenCat can grow large as a tiger, or even bigger. Liger The liger breed of WolvenCat is very rare, as this is a cross of a lion and a tiger. The liger WolvenCat has stripes that barely show and has lion features, too. It grows large as a lion. House Cat The house cat breed of WolvenCat is unknown of how common or rare, but doesn't grow very large. The house cat breed of WolvenCat can be many colors, depending on the breed of house cat in the WolvenCat. Cougar The cougar breed of WolvenCat is unknown in rarity and grows large as a normal wolf. This type of WolvenCat is good at climbing. Lynx The lynx breed of WolvenCat is very strange and will have a normal lynx tail or a wolf tail. The rarity is unknown, and the colors are multiplie. Leopard The leopard breed of WolvenCat has spots and will grow to be large as a leopard. Lion The lion breed of WolvenCat is rare, as a lion would just kill a wolf. It can have a mane, and grows large as a lion. Panther The panther breed of WolvenCat is unknown in rarity. They are mostly black, and big as a panther. Information These breeds of WolvenCat sometimes aren't found in FeralHeart. Strange Name The WolvenCat has a strange name, and there will be a poll in the Polls section to rename it or keep the name. However how odd the name, it will still remain. Polls Find the polls here! What should the hybrid be renamed? Still WolvenCat WolfCat TigerWolf, LionWolf, ect. I will post it in the comments. WolvenCats BettaWolf BettaWolf is a tiger and house cat WolvenCat, and currently is in Blackpaw. She is also half vampire and nature wolf, her character at 5ft and weighing around 300pounds. BettaWolf spent a lot of time on Free Realms changing the wolf code, stopping wars, and changing the wolf council/empire/republic. Legend MoonStar Legend MoonStar wasn't always a WolvenCat. No she was a LegendCat at first but then she was killed by AlexRealms and he gave her a wolfsoul as a life and second chance. Legend regained her powers back but now has half of Alex's soul and he has half of her soul. With Betta one of Legend's best friends desided to help her become a LegendWolvenCat now. Legend is now leader of SolsticeClan/SSU/R Unit/ Cat counciel/LegendCats. Faith No one knows what she is part of or even a mix between all types/ races of cats. While small in size (Until I was forced to get bigger >.>) Faith was always smaller than normal wolves, but sometimes a little bit bigger than Warrior Cats. She doesnt hate how small she is She enjoys it for some reason. It helps her move around small spaces, escape people, and maybe even fight better. Sometimes she has fading stripes on her legs, Color like cats, Eye sight of every cat combined, weird eye color, and more. She spent her time on FreeRealms fighting, saving, protecting, leading packs, helping others, and having fun. Photos of WolvenCats in FeralHeart Screenshot 03062014 060109343.png|Legend MoonStar eheheehhehehe.PNG|BettaWolf